My Life
by cazares.a
Summary: Bella was change into a vampire now two hundred years later she meets the Cullen s already knowing the Hale twins.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

I been on my own for the past two hundred years. Two hundred years ago I was attacked by another vampire. I was in the woods crying. I still remember the reason for me being in the woods crying was because I had just lost my best friend. My family did not understand why it hurt me so much but I could not really blame them we weren't that close. I always thought that I didn't deserve happiness so I kept to myself I didn't let anyone in only Lillian. But now she was gone and it hurt me a lot. Even though she was eighteen and I was seventeen I saw her as a older sister. She knew every struggle and every time I was in pain. I remember when I went to her home to see if she was okay because she hadn't been in school for the past week I was supposed to meet her at the theater but my mom had grounded me and I was planning on apologizing for not being able to be there. But when I got there her mom open the door and her face was stained with tears and that's when I knew something was wrong. I remember when she told me to come in and remember when she told me that they had found Lillian in the back alley of the theater and that they weren't allowed to see her because she was pretty bad and the way they could identify her was by dental records. All I knew was that I ran out of there and headed to the woods to our special place in the middle of the woods there was a lake and we always swam there in the summer when it was really hot. As I sat there crying I just remember feeling a burning sensation on my neck than my whole body feeling like it was on fire. First I thought that the woods had caught on fire and that I was trapped and that I myself was on fire. But then the feeling of being on fire ended three days later I found out three days past when I went back home. To leave a note to my family telling them to not look for me after finding out on my own that I was a vampire. I knew that if I stay I would end up killing my family so I left. Now two hundred years later I find myself in Forks, Washington I have live here before I always come to my home in the woods and big three floor house is white with a black door and black trimming with a lawn and gravel for a drive in with pink blossom trees forming a pathway to the door. I live here on my own I never had join a coven I always prefer to be on my own but I have made friends over the years. Some humans but they have died over the years and some vampires. One thing about me I'm a vegetarian vampire and a shield. I remember the first vampire I met his name was Jasper he was created by another vampire name Maria. They lived in the south they created newborns so they can use them to gain land to be able to feed on humans more than just once awhile. There I learned from Jasper that we original feed from humans and that our eyes were red from feeding on them he was surprise when he saw my golden eyes. I explain my way of feeding we had become good friends but after awhile I left because I didn't like his ways. After that I just roam the country never settling in one place until I found Forks there I could actually be as normal as possible without being to obvious of what I am. So now I'm back at Forks leaving my home and heading to Forks high school. I was able to be around humans because there blood didn't make my throat feel like it was on fire I for some reason, got use to there blood so I never have feed on a humans. Now in my black range rover listen to music just hoping this days could get interesting so I could at least not get bored. As I got into a parking space I just notice three students. They're just standing there staring at my car I look around, my car is the only nice one beside a silver volvo. I got out and head to the office to pick up my schedule. When I enter the secretary has her back to me putting away some files. I clear my throat and watch her until she facing me. Inside I was laughing because when she looked at me her eyes almost popped out. She handed me my schedule and I headed to my class which was all seniors some of my classes where with seniors but the rest where with juniors. When I enter I gave my teacher my slip she tells me to go to the back the last empty sit when I notice who was sitting there it was Jasper my Jasper.

So as I walk down the aisle Jasper smiles at me while every other student stares at me. I sit and wait for Jasper to start the questioning.

" So what are you doing here Bella?" I knew that was going to be his first question.

" Well Jasper I'm doing what your doing I'm attending school." I waited for another question.

" Alice said a vampire was coming to school but said they weren't dangerous I guess she was wrong." I knew Jasper was kidding he only said that because he was remembering the day I newborn tried to rip me to shreds but by that time Jasper had taught me how to fight so he was no match for me.

" Ha ha Jasper really funny that was only one time, I know Bella I was just teasing you hey I want to ask you a question?"

" Well Jasper you just did, Bella you know what I mean."

"I know ask away." I waited for the question and I guess I knew what it was going to be before he asked me.

" Hey I was wondering if you want to meet my family after school?" I only thought about it for a second I knew Jasper has change his diet and I could tell his still struggling about keeping up his diet but at least he was trying and I could tell it was because of Alice I guess she was his mate the way he said here name with adoration.

" Yes I would like to meet your family especially Alice she your mate right?"

" Yes how did you know, I can tell by you voice Jasper when you said her name." I could see he was embarrassed but I could see this Jasper was better than the one I met years before. The bell rang I said goodbye to Jasper and headed to my next class.

Jasper POV

Wow I can't believe that Bella is here I can't wait till she meets Alice I know they will get along well except for the whole shopping thing but other than that it would be good. I headed to my next class with Rose we never paid attention in this classes because we have already study everything that they teach here at school I could tell from what Rose was feeling that she was thinking of Emmett and I knew when this class would be over she will go looking for Emmett and they are going to head out into the woods to have some fun for there study period. I hate it when this happens I could barely handle all this teenagers emotions at least they could control themselves while we are at school but they do it all the time. Trying to block Rosalie feelings was easy I just tried concentrating on something else.

Bella POV

After lunch I headed to my biology class there I gave my teacher my slip and head to the table he indicated. As I waited for the rest of the students which was no fun because each time one would walk in they stop and look at me. I became annoying after a while so I just doodle on my notebook waiting for the class to end and for school to end. But while I waited I hear the chair next to me being pulled out. I look up and in its place was the most beautiful man standing there. I knew he was a vampire but when I look at him again he looks a little frustrated I giggle I couldn't help it he was just to cute that way. Oh my did I just say he looked cute yes I did I turn to look at the teacher I never once in my existence had said a human or vampire boy was cute. But while I was thinking of what I just thought the bell rang I left as fast as I could to my next class I just surprise myself I never really though of a guy that way so I kinda freaked out.

As I enter the gym I head towards the gym teacher it look like his one of those perverted teachers as I came to a stop in front of him his eyes got wide oh great this is just amazing I was right I hated when I got this type of teachers I'm going to see if I can get some type of note saying I can't have P.E. that would be great if I can just skip this class where I can't use all my strength in. He said that I didn't have to dress down so I just sat in the bleachers and waited for the day to be over so I could meet Jaspers family. But at the same time I was thinking of the bronzed haired golden eyed vampire that sat next to me and I wonder if he was one of Jasper siblings. Finally one hour later the bell rang indicating the day was over and we were free to leave this hell hole people call school.

Jasper POV

Finally school was over and I can go home and tell everyone of Bella I did my best to block Edward from seen her in my mind I wanted them to meet in person, I don't know why but I had a good feeling about this. I told Alice all about the vampire but not that we know each other. As I headed to the volvo, I notice that Edward emotion were all over the place maybe something happen maybe he ran into Bella and that just made me curious when I said Bella he looked up at me I could tell that he wanted to know who she was I guess they had a class and it didn't go so well.

Edward POV

As I'm waiting by my volvo I was thinking of the vampire girl that sat next to me I found out her name is Isabella but then when someone asked her name she would tell them to call her Bella. When I went into biology I got surprise that there was someone at my table. I concentrated on the girls mind trying to know what she was thinking of, that I didn't notice the smell of vampire at first. But when I got to my spot I notice her smell and she smelled wonderful and at the same time I notice that I couldn't read her mind. I try to but nothing is like if no one was there as I pulled out my chair to sit she looks up and she was the most beautiful women I have ever seen. I was about to introduce my self but then she just turn to look at the teacher it looked like if she could she would be blushing. But then while waiting there I hear Jasper think of Bella I guess they had a class together. So I look up to see what his expression was I could tell he was hiding something since lunch but I don't know what.

"Hey you guys."

"Hey Edward what's wrong," Alice asked me.

"Nothing is just that during biology I met the new girl and she is actually a vampire a vampire that I can't read there mind." At the end I notice how my voice got a hint of annoyance then I saw something for a second in Jaspers mind but I just let it go.

" Oh sorry Edward but I don't think you should get all annoyed just because you can't read someone mind."

"But what if she was dangerous to our family? Oh don't worry Edward we can take care one vampire." This came from Emmett with Rosalie at his side.

Jasper POV

I had to say something before they thought of killing my friend.

" Guys stop she is not dangerous and already invited her over to meet the whole family." Everyone looked at me surprise usually I don't get involved but it was my friend they were talking about.

"What you already invited her?" This came from Rosalie.

"Yes Rose I already invited her how about now we get in the car and head home to tell Esme and I already called Carlisle.

**I HOPE EVERYONE LIKE THE FIRST CHAPTER NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT . Cazares.a **


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Bella POV

As I left school I started feeling a little nervous. What if Jaspers family did not like me. I don't know why now I was feeling so self conscience I never minded if no one liked me. But for some difference this situation was different and it scared me. First I went home to change to something different I put on a long sleeve purple shirt with black skinny jeans and my leather boots and my black leather jacket but then I change again I didn't what them to think I was a treat I only put on those types of outfits if I thought I needed to and I know that Jasper wouldn't let anything happen to me. So I put on a white summer dress with flats and a blue thin sweater. I grab my keys and headed to the Cullen's home.

Jasper POV

We got out of the car and headed inside I could tell from everyone emotions that they were excited and nervous I notice that Carlisle was already there he probably already told Esme about the new vampire in town and that she was coming over.

Bella POV

As I found the Cullen's drive in which was not that hard to find with my eye sight but probably hard for humans to find. I pulled in from the trees to see the most beautiful house in the planet. Park my car and step out I was so nervous but I just walk to the door and knock and waited for them to answer.

Jasper POV

As we were about to sit down to wait we hear a car pulling in and I knew that it was Bella I was excited and nervous thinking what if she didn't like my family. It be hard if she didn't because I saw her as a little sister and it would hurt me if she didn't like my family. So we waited for her to get out of her car and then we hear her clime the steps when she knocks. Esme gets up and heads towards the door with Carlisle right behind her. Then I get up to follow them. I notice that once again I surprise my family and that just made me want to laugh but I didn't because I knew it was weird but it was my friend.

Bella POV

I hear movement inside then the door is open. Right in front of me was the most motherly looking vampire I seen in my life I guess this is Jaspers adoptive mother and right behind her is the most gorgeous man I seen I guess this was Jasper adoptive father.

"Come in you must be Isabella?"

"Yes I'm Isabella but please call me Bella." I started looking around when I notice Jasper.

"Oh okay honey, Oh and my name is Esme and this is my husband Carlisle." I took there hands and shake them. When Jasper called to me.

" Bella."

"Jasper, I ran to him and gave him the biggest hug ever we didn't get the chance to say hi properly at school." While we hugged I hear everyone gasp I guess Jasper hasn't told them that we already knew each other then I heard a growl come from some where from the room but I just ignored it.

We stopped hugging and I started to look towards his family when I notice her Lillian.

Rosalie POV

When Isabella came in she said hi to Carlisle and Esme but when Jasper said Bella she ran to him and gave him a hug its like if they knew each and I looked toward Alice to see if she was mad but she just smile while the rest of us just gasp to see Jasper hugging another women other than Alice. We haven't seen her face yet but then she turn to look at us when I froze in my spot the vampire was no other than my best friend Bella from my human life.

Bella POV

"Lillian, I shouted and we ran to each other." I couldn't believe it my best friend was alive and she was a vampire.

"Oh my gosh Bella your, you're a vampire?"

"Yes Lillian I'm and I see you are one too." I was still holding on to her being afraid that if I let go she would disappear."

"But how Bella, how are you a vampire, when, where?"

She asked me when I became a vampire but first I looked around I could tell everyone was confused then Jasper asked me a question.

" Bella how do you know Rosalie and why do you call her Lillian?" I guess I forgot than everyone knew her as Rosalie I was the only one that called her Lillian I only called her Rosalie when I was mad at her.

" How about we all go sit down and I will explain because Lillian owes me an explanation her self as well."

Edward POV

This was crazy when Bella turn to look at everyone Rosalie whisper Bella while Bella kinda screamed Lillian everyone knew that was Rosalie middle name but she didn't like anyone call her that so I don't know how Bella was allowed to call her that when we her family weren't even allowed too. And how did Bella know Rosalie I feel this day is going to be one full of surprises.

Jasper POV

Okay how could this day get any crazier everyone emotion were all over the place especially Rosalie and Bella. They were the worst to handle I was able to ignore everyone else they were all surprise when Bella and Rosalie hugged and when Bella called her Lillian no one called Rosalie Lillian not even us she never let us used that name. I asked Bella how did she know Rosalie first she looked confused but then she was smiling again and she told everyone we should sit down so she could explain and she said that Rosalie owes her and explanation as well.

Bella POV

I couldn't believe that my best friend and my brother were living together as siblings. I waited for everyone to settle down before I would tell them about myself and how I know Lillian and Jasper.

"Well before I begin I'm just going to say that I'm happy to meet you all and that you guys can ask questions after I'm done understood. I waited everyone just nodded. I went to sit between Lillian and Jasper while everyone sat next to there mates then I asked them to introduce themselves the only three that where left was Alice which she was perfect for Jasper then Emmett I found out that he is Lillian mate and husband and last was the bronzed hair golden eyed man even though he looked like a teenager he was a man and his name was Edward then I notice he didn't have a mate. When I notice I felt happy for some reason when I felt that. I notice to my side that Jasper was smiling but I just let I go.

After finishing introductions I told everyone my story.

Edward POV

Everyone just sat there after Bella finish her story. Esme was being held while she cried tears that would never fall and Rosalie was being held by Bella while Bella rubbed Rosalie back whispering that it wasn't her fault that Bella was a vampire. Then we found out how Bella and Jasper met for some reason I felt weird when this came up but I couldn't tell what emotion it was so I just let it go her and Jaspers relationship was just one of a brother and a sister and when this part came up Rosalie had a grimace on her face I looked into her mind to see what she was thinking and she was thinking that if Jasper had laid a hand on Bella that he would be losing his hands. I could see that Rosalie was really protective of Bella and the reason was for the way Bella was when they were humans.

Bella POV

After I was finish I let it sink in waiting for the questions but everyone was just sitting there relation in the story I wanted to know what they were thinking I only knew one person that could do that and that was Edward and I found out that he couldn't read my mind. First when I found out I got freaked out then he said except yours I felt so relieved because I as hell didn't want anyone in my mind. Then the first question was asked.

" So do you have a coven?" This came from Carlisle.

"No I travel alone I do this because I never could find people that had the same diet as I did and I didn't feel so comfortable with vampires that drank from humans."

"So Bella do you have a mate?" This question came from Emmett I could tell he was not afraid to ask this types of questions Esme gave him a warning looked he just smiled at her I notice how she got this loving look in her eyes.

"Emmett if you hear my answer before when I said I travel alone I think that should answer your question as if I have a mate." He gave me a sheepish look while Lillian smacked him on the head I just laughed at him.

"Thanks Lillian but you didn't have to hit him."

" Bella why do you keep calling Rosalie, Lillian?" This came from Alice. I didn't know how to answer because Lillian looked all nervous when she answered.

" Alice, Bella calls me Lillian is because everyone else called me Rosalie and her parents didn't approve of our friendship because her parents worked for my parents and they didn't want her to do something that would make me mad that I would go to my parents and tell them causing them to be fired so to her parents she would tell them she was going to see her friend Lillian and it just stuck."

I know my parents were dumb for not just letting me hang out with Lillian but know I have her back and I would make sure I don't lose my friend my sister again.

**WELL HERE WAS THE SECOND CHAPTER I HOPE THAT EVERYONE IS ENJOYING THE STORY SO FAR PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. ****cazares.a**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Bella POV

"Guys thanks for everything but is time for me to head home." I started to get up when out of no where I felt someone ran into me.

"What the hell, I looked down and it was Alice hugging me."

" Bella you can't leave, you have to stay." I so bad wanted to laugh at Alice but I didn't because I know it would hurt her feelings the few hours I spend with Cullen's I got to know I little bit of everyone .

" Ali I would like to stay a little bit longer but I got to go to my job and I got lots to do." She finally looked up at me like she didn't know what I just said that's when everyone came downstairs or from where ever they were at.

" What do you mean job, you work?" This time I couldn't help it I laughed at Alice.

"Yes Alice and if I don't get to the morgue in few hours my boss won't be happy and like I said I got lots to do.

" Bella you work at a morgue?" This came from Carlisle.

" Yes Carlisle ever since I can remember I like helping people even if they were dead even though I got a medical degrees I prefer to work in the morgue especially because I can take the night shift and have something to do until I have to wait till morning to go to school and I need a way to pay bills is not like if I'm rich."

"It doesn't gross you out." This came from Alice.

" No because there dead." The way I said I was already getting upset there was a reason I worked at a morgue because I always saw how peaceful in way death was how easy it was for a human to take there life or how easy it was for them to get sick and die from it or how easy another could take there life. But when it came to our kind there is no easy way out and we have to live with it.

After I said that I left I needed to hurry to get to Seattle I had to work down there because no one would recognize me and I could easily say I was my mom when it was me in reality.

Rosalie POV

After Bella said "no because there dead" she left I looked to Alice and I just glare at her I could see that question made Bella upset. But at the same time I wonder why she would chose to work at a morgue it was sad and I say painful to be around dead people depressing but I guess she has her reasons.

Bella POV (next morning at school)

My night at the morgue was a long night for some reason some idiot was killing people and that idiot was no other than a vampire. Here was another reason why I work at a morgue especially when things like this happen. As I park my car next the Cullen's silver volvo well its Edward but they all ride it so I just say the Cullen's car. They were all waiting for me.

Edward POV

Finally Bella is at school last night when she left I wanted to go after to tell her not to mind Alice and not to feel sad. Then I looked around my family and they all felt bad especially Alice she had a pout while Rosalie just glare at her. After that weird silence we all went to do our separate things. Carlisle went to work, Esme went to her study and she been there since Bella arrived, doing something working on a cottage but I don't know for what. While Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie went hunting I would've gone but I just wanted some alone time to think of what happen with Bella and my family. So I just headed to my meadow and laid there looking at the stars but instead of the stars I was seen Bella something about her that I can seem to see that makes me what to know about her but I just let it go. Coming back Bella is climbing out of her car and coming to the other side of my car to come to talk to us.

Jasper POV

While we waited for Bella I was trying to block other peoples emotions so I just thought of last night. After Bella left me and my rest of my siblings we went hunting except Edward. We talk how amazing Bella is when Alice mention she was perfect for Edward I knew I could count on Alice to see what I saw. After that we went into a full conversation to see all the pros and cons of putting Bella and Edward together. The pros won, then I remember that Edward was right there. When he screams.

"What where you thinking?"

" Nothing why oh look Bella here."

Bella POV

As I'm walking towards the Cullen's other side of the car I here Edward scream "what were you thinking?" I don't know why but he was looking at Jasper like if he were crazy. While Jasper looks at me then he said hi what ever he was thinking it probably was bad for him to be all nervous looking for a distraction and I guess that I'm the new distraction.

" Hey Bella," this time it was Rosalie. I started calling her by her first name even though it felt weird I just did because that's what everybody calls her so I did to now.

"Hey everybody what are you guys up too this boring morning?" But before I could get and answer I was being crushed by Emmett he had me in one of his teddy bear hugs.

" Emmett …can't …breath." When I hear Edward tell Emmett to put me down. That's when Emmett lets go of me. Even though I didn't need air I didn't need Emmett to split me in half either.

" Thank you Emmett and thank you Edward for telling Emmett to put me down before he split me in half." I went to stand beside the rest of the Cullen's waiting for school to start. Yesterday I really didn't give anyone the opportunity to talk to me much I hope people don't start talking to me just because I hang out with the Cullen's I hope they ignore me. But when I was about to say something I felt someone tap my shoulder I turn around to see who it was it was no other than Mike Newton.

"Hey Bella I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me tonight?" I felt sorry for him but I knew my answer was going to be no before he asked me. And I really don't like Mike that way. But before I answer I heard another growl and this time I wanted to see who it was because I was getting annoyed who ever is doing that is getting on my nerves I can protect myself especially from a human boy.

" Sorry Mike but I must say no." I notice how his face fell a little bit but I just ignored it before I felt guilty.

"Oh is okay maybe another time." I just smile and watch him walk away groaning in the inside wondering how many more times he was going to ask me out and how many times I was going to say no for him to see that I don't like him.

Edward POV

While Bella was saying thank you Mike came up behind her and I could see in his mind that he wanted to ask Bella out tonight and other things that as hell did not want to see. I just stood there waiting for Bella to answer when all of the sudden I felt like I was having some sort of panic attack thinking what if Bella said yes to Newton. I saw next to me that Jasper had a grimace on his face along with Emmett and Rosalie. Jasper and Emmett already saw her as a little sister but I didn't and I wouldn't tell them that yet. But then Jasper just turns to look at me and in his head he asked me,

" **Edward why are you in a panic?" **At that moment I couldn't answer him. I just wanted to hear Bella's answer to what Newton was going to ask her.

Jasper POV

While we waited for the bell to ring Mike Newton was making his way towards us mainly Bella from what I could feel coming from Edward I knew it probably wasn't good. I was also feeling a hint of jealousy but I didn't mention that part to Edward I wanted him to let his emotion lead him and I bet that if he did let his emotion lead him they are going to take him straight to Bella. While I look for anymore reactions from Edward I hear Bella deny Mike's invitation to go out tonight I could tell from Bella's emotion that she was feeling bad for denying Mike but she didn't like him that way she never will. But before she can say anything else the bell rang indicating school would start in five minutes. While Emmett and Rosalie left to there classes, while Edward and Alice left to there math class, while I stayed to walk Bella to our English class. I don't know how she got into a senior class but she did.

Bella POV

The bell rang and I turn around to say bye to the rest of the Cullen's but they were all gone except Jasper.

"Bella are you ready to go to class?" Was I ready to go to class I wouldn't know something about this day didn't feel right I didn't know if I wanted to be in school today.

" Um you could go ahead I just forgot something in my car and I need to get it." I could see he didn't believe me but he didn't say anything and he just let me be. I just went to my car and left to my house.

(Bella's house)

Right now I'm sitting in my study looking out my window with low music in the back ground. I don't know but all of the sudden I felt like crying and that's what I'm doing crying tearless cries I don't know why I'm like this but I guess what I'm feeling is afraid because here I'm starting a new life but at the same time I feel like if is going to end really fast and that is going to be reaped away and I know how it feels one minute you have everything and next thing you know is being taken away from you. I see how Rosalie is happy, how Jasper is happy and I see how I'm not needed anymore and that just brought a new round of tearless cries. I guess being asked out by Newton made me see how lonely I'm really am but I don't know what to do.

~*~

After a while I just laid there thinking of what I should do I could stick around and finish the school year or leave after this year. But at the moment I didn't want to think of what I should do so I did something I was planning on doing until tomorrow I'm going to La Push.

**Here is the third chapter I hope that you guys are liking the story so far I probably won't be updating all the time but I'm gonna try to post two chapters at a time. PLEASE REVIEW **

**Cazares.a**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

Bella POV (La Push)

As I cross the border of La Push I was thinking of what Jacob been up to last time I was here there was a pack of shape shifters but I'm not sure if his still alive but I have a feeling he is so I drove down to his home.

Jacob POV

As I was sitting there I was remembering the time I met the vampire Bella. Me and the pack had come across her scent and we followed it lead us to a house in the middle of the woods at first we thought that a vampire had gone in there to attack a family but we all came to a halt when we saw her she was by a flower bed gardening. We were all confuse thinking what vampire gardens when one of my brothers growls she turns looks and when she notice us she looked so scare that at that moment I order my pack not to attack and to wait for me to phase. There I found out that her name was Bella and that she lived there and that she was going to school in Forks and that she didn't hunt humans by then all the boys phase backed and we all started conversing with Bella after that day we all became good friends. She was the only vampire allowed in the reservation. While I was thinking of that day I hear a car pull in when I look out the window it was no other than Bella.

Bella POV

Finally I got to Jacob house same as always before I stepped out my cell phone started ringing.

"Hello"

"Oh my gosh Bella are you okay?" Before I answer I wonder why Alice was calling and was all in a panic.

" Alice I'm okay why?"

"Its that you're your future disappear and we all are worried that something happen."

" No Alice I'm fine I'm here in La Push." Everything went silent in the other line. But then I hear Alice screaming.

"Bella you have to get out of there know."

" Um why do I have to leave?" But before she answer me Jake came out to greet me.

Alice POV

While we were heading back home after school was over. I was looking into the future to see what we were going to later all of sudden Bella is there one minute and next she not. I could hear Edward asking what was wrong and I kept looking for Bella but nothing it was all black her future was not there anymore is, is like if she died. When I thought that Edward speed up towards the house. When we got there Esme and Carlisle were there we got out and headed inside I could tell everyone was in a panic and scare that something happen to Bella and I know if something did happen to Bella this family would be distraught.

Edward POV

When we got home, I went towards Carlisle and told him the situation.

" Edward calm down and tell me everything again." I started telling him again but slower just thinking of Bella gone it hurt and I didn't know why yet.

"Have you guys try calling her yet?" Asked Carlisle while Alice answer. She said no when she started dialing Bella number by the third ring Bella answered. I got closer to Alice to hear what Bella was going to say even though I could hear fine from where I was at I felt like I should be closer to Alice to hear Bella's voice.

Alice POV(The Call)

As I dial I was crossing my fingers and begging God for Bella to answer. By the third ring I was feeling a little more panic that's when she answer. I felt so relieve that I could laugh but I didn't I still felt like something was wrong.

"Oh my gosh Bella are you okay?" I waited for her to answer me.

" Alice I'm okay why?" I thought I would feel relieve but nothing happen.

"Its that you're your future disappear and we all are worried that something happen."

" No Alice I'm fine I'm here in La Push." Everyone stay silence until I screamed.

"Bella you have to get out of there know."

" Um why do I have to leave?" But before I answer her we all went silent again when we hear Bella greeting someone when we hear her drop the phone than we hear nothing for about a minute but than we hear her tell this boy name Jake to put her down because she couldn't breath. While we hear this I look at Edward and I can see sadness in his eyes. Bella said she didn't have a mate but she never mention a boyfriend.

Bella POV

While I waited for Alice answer Jake grabbed me in one of his death grips causing me to drop my phone when I felt that I couldn't breath anymore I told him to let me go. While he let me go I bend down to retrieve my phone.

"Hello Alice are you there?" I waited for her to answer I was about to hang out when she answer me.

" Oh so are you okay?"

"Yes I'm just visiting my friend Jake, why?"

" Um how I explain another time."

"Um okay bye Alice."

After hanging up at Alice I look up to see my friend Jake the shape shifter.

**Sorry this chapter is shorter than the others but where it ended it felt right don't worry there will be more thanks for reading. PLEASE REVIEW if you like. Cazares.a**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

Jacob POV

After giving Bella a hug she finish her conversation with her friend.

" So what brings you back to Washington Bella?"

"Nothing much Jake actually I'm going to school and I got reunited with some old friends." When she said that it made me wonder what friends there probably vampires because last time she was here was about 90 years ago and all the humans she once knew are all dead.

" Who if I may ask?"

" Well Jacob you just asked and the who I'll tell you lets just head down to the beach." And that's what we did we went to the beach waiting for her answer.

Bella POV

After I finish my conversation with Alice Jacob started asking me questions to why I was back in Washington. I just told him I was back because of school and that I got reunited with old friends when he asked who my friends were. I just told him I will tell him when we get down to the beach.

Edward POV

When Alice finish her conversation with Bella we all sat down in the living area. No one said anything for about few seconds until Emmett said

"Why is everyone quiet?" Give to Emmett to ask a question like that. From what I could tell everyone was thinking of why Bella was in La Push but nobody wanted to say anything yet. But someone had to answer Emmett and I guess I was going to be me.

"Emmett." That's all could say before I left to my meadow I didn't what to be near my family at the moment they were all thinking of Bella and why she was in La Push. And while they did that I realize what that feeling was earlier it was jealousy something new to me. I haven't known Bella more than a day and she was already making feel things I never felt in my life. Now here sitting in my meadow I want to know what she up to and is she safe at La Push. Bringing up La Push I wonder if there still shape shifters. After thinking this I went running back to ask Carlisle to give me his opinion. I bet Jasper is going to really annoyed with me and my emotions.

Bella POV (First Beach)

We have finally gotten to the beach we headed to a tree that had topple many years go and now you could sit on it like it were a bench. Now I waited for Jake to start the questioning.

" So Bella who are the friends that you got reunited with?"

"Remember my life story and the two friends I mention?" I gave him a while to let him think.

"Yah I do what where there names?"" Well one of them was Jasper and the other one was Lillian." I waited a little bit to let him think some more.

" I know one of them is a vampire and that's Jasper, but isn't Lillian dead?"

" Well Jasper is a vampire and Lillian is too." I waited for his reaction.

"What your telling me there are two bloodsuckers here in Forks?" There he went with the mean names he would call me those names but only playfully but when his says them as a insult it makes me upset.

"Jake please don't called them that and yeah they are here at Forks they live here with there family and they are vegetarians like me so don't go all alpha on me."

" What do you mean there's more?"

"Yes and the Cullen's aren't dangerous so stop being an idiot." When I said the Cullen's I saw a flicker of recognition in his face like if he knew them.

"Jacob do you know the Cullen's?"

" Um yes after you left they showed up we and the pack ran into them while they were hunting. We talk and came to and agreement well you could say a treaty that they weren't allowed to feed or kill a human or bite them and that they aren't allowed in our land."

"Ah I guess that's why Alice told me I had to leave La Push."

"Well you don't but they aren't allowed here."

"Why Jake they are really nice people and they aren't any danger to no one."

"Oh Bella all bloodsuckers are the same they all want one thing and that is blood." When he said that it hurt because he was saying I was a killer a monster and he knew what that does to me. I look at Jacob like if just slap me I just turned around and left.

Edward POV

Once I got home Alice got a vision of Bella crying she was in her room crying without tears when I saw that I went to her home. I couldn't stand seen her like that.

Alice POV

Right when Edward walk in I got a vision of Bella crying in her room Edward then went right out the door towards Bella. Then I got another vision of Edward holding her and kissing her. I squeaked of joy when everyone came downstairs at least they didn't notice Edward come and then leave or they would ask to many questions. I was jumping and clapping my hands when Jasper came to me.

" Alice dear why are you so happy?" Jasper asked me I couldn't keep anything from him so I grabbed him and I told everyone we were going hunting. When in reality I was going to tell him about my vision.

Bella POV

I got home and I went straight to my bedroom Jake didn't even follow me to apologize. But I didn't care for that apology I just felt disgusted with myself because even though I don't drink human blood I'm still a monster. But as I was laying there I feel someone behind I turn around and came face to face with Edward. I don't know what he was doing here but all of a sudden I wanted to held by those strong arms of his next thing I knew I was there being held by him.

Edward POV

When I get to Bella's home I headed straight to her room like if I been there many times. As I enter her room its smells like wet dog I didn't care just as long as I could be with her. I walk up behind her she seems like she can't hear me when she turns around and the next thing I know she is in my arms crying tearless cries.

" Bella love what is wrong are you hurt?" I waited patiently for her answer at this moment I wish I could read her mind but the shield she has protects her from any type of mental power which includes mine.

" No I'm fine physically is just that my friend said something that he knew would upset me so I left I feel like such a monster." I just held her tighter I just feel like ripping her friend head off for whatever his said to make my Bella cry.

Did I just say my Bella I looked and yes I was holding my Bella but she isn't mine. I don't even know how she feels for me. I won't do anything drastic about my finding not while I'm here holding my love.

Bella POV

Edward just sat there with me on his lap stroking my hair and saying that everything will be find and that I wasn't a monster. But with him there I felt much better I felt love and warm next him I didn't feel like moving. I enjoy being in my Edwards arms, I tense when I came to the realization of what just went through my head and I could feel that Edward notice how tense I was. When I felt all self conscious I jumped of his lap and just look at my feet.

Edward POV

All of a sudden Bella got all tense then she jumped of my lap. I should've of known that Bella didn't what me that way why would she I fool myself into believing she wanted me.

" Bella are you okay?" While I asked her that she was looking at her feet I could tell if she could she be blushing at the moment .

"Do you want me to leave?" I waited for her answer but at the same time I was afraid of what she might say and the same time I was nervous.

"No!" No she said and came back into my arms. I never felt so happy in my life until know.

Jasper POV

I heard Alice squeak in excitement I ran downstairs wondering what was the squealing for. When she grabs my hand and tells everyone that we need to go hunting it was obvious that she wanted to tell me about her vision without no one around to hear what it was about.

Rosalie POV

I don't know what that was all about but I bet it has something to do with Bella and Edward. Few seconds later I follow Alice and Jasper I knew Alice was going to see but I didn't care just as long as I could know what that vision was about.

Bella POV

When Edward said if I wanted him to leave it hurt to think of him gone so I said no and ran back into his waiting arms. He just hugged me tighter and I just went deeper into his arms we just stay like that all night. Me in his arms and him brushing his fingers through my hair. I felt like I could fall asleep and never wake up and just staying in his arms forever.

Jacob POV

After what I said I realized what happen and I really screwed up I remember how Bella truly felt and I felt worse I shouldn't had said anything I should've known what it would do to her. But I just let her go I know she probably want to be on her own. After her living I went back to do my patrolling at the moment there are only three more shape shifters but I fear with more vampires in town the boys of the reservation are going to start transforming into big werewolf's again and I hated when it happens because not all know how to control themselves enough to be able to stop phasing that's why there is still some of us left or we would have been dead a long time again that's why I hate those bloodsuckers is there fault that we are like this that we can't control ourselves enough to stop phasing watching the people we love die before our eyes and us staying young forever and loosing our imprints as well and I blame it all in those bloodsuckers I just wish they wouldn't come here in the first place we can avoid the transformation of more shape shifters.

Rosalie POV (spaying)

When I got to the spot where Alice and Jasper were at. Alice is just standing there with her hands on her hips.

" What are you doing?"

"I want to know why you left all the sudden, and then you said you need to go hunting when we just went yesterday, and why Edward came and then left and then you squeal of excitement?" I waited for her answer but I knew that it had to something to do with Bella and Edward.

" Yes I had a vision and secondly is about Edward and Bella, and thirdly that vision was Edward kissing Bella, and he left all of a sudden was because of my first vision when he came it was Bella crying tearless cries so he had the urge to comfort her so that is what his doing right now." I don't know but all of a sudden I felt all protective of Bella I just hope that Edward doesn't take advantage of Bella or I will rip him to pieces.

**HERE IS THE FIFTH CHAPTER AND I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THE STORY SO FAR ****PLEASE REVIEW ****AND THANK YOU ALL WHO'S READING MY STORY. Cazares.a**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

Bella POV

After my little breakdown yesterday. I started feeling a little embarrassed I told Edward I was fine and told him he could go home. He hesitated but finally I was able to convince him to leave and that I was going to be fine. But I so badly wanted him to stay so I could be hold by those strong arms of his. But I knew he was just being nice and all anyway who would want me, me and him are to different people he is beautiful were I'm just plain even as a vampire I would never be as beautiful as Rosalie or Alice.

Edward POV

After a while Bella said she was fine and that I could leave I didn't want to leave but I knew that she probably didn't want someone like me around a monster and she probably didn't feel the same way as I do. So I reluctantly left even though I just wanted to keep her in my arms all day and protect her from all the evil in the world even though she could protect herself.

Bella POV

I been sitting her in my bed for half a day when I hear someone coming up the stairs. I slowly get to see who it was to my surprise it was Jasper.

"Hey Bella how are you felling?"

" Um I'm feeling okay why?"

"Is that your emotions all over the place."

"Oh sorry didn't meant to do you need something?" While I asked he came to lay next to me and just started holding me like the big brother that I saw him.

" Oh Bella just let it out I know something is wrong what is it?" I was afraid to tell him but I did anyway.

"Jasper I'm tired of being alone I can't take it anymore I'm afraid the one thing I feared as a human became my reality and it scaring me more than ever especially now that I see you and Rosalie with your other half and wonder if I ever get the chance to have something like that but at the same time who would want someone that is broken and useless.

Jasper POV

While I was with Alice we were just in our room when I got this feeling that something was wrong and I knew that it was Bella I always got this feeling when something was wrong with Bella so I told Alice and headed to Bella's house to check on her. But when I got there her emotions were all over that place but the one I felt the most was loneliness. So I headed inside to check on her. When I saw her on her bed she look so sad that I asked what was wrong and she reluctantly told me and I knew her being on her own was taking a toll on her and I knew she would break sooner or later. So I just hold her while she dried cried. And at the same time I was wondering if Esme would let Bella come and live with us. I knew that as a made my decision Alice would see and ask her for me.

Alice POV

While I was shopping online I had a vision of Jasper asking Esme if Bella could come live with us I couldn't help but I squeal of delight I knew Jasper wouldn't mind so I headed down stairs looking for Esme.

Esme POV

While I was outside in my garden making it look more nicer than before and just enjoying my day waiting for Carlisle to come so we could go hunting together I heard Alice squeal with delight and I knew she found something good while online shopping or she had a good vision. But while I went back to concentrating on my garden I heard Alice calling my name and heading my way.

Alice POV

"Esme I need to ask you something?"

"What dear?"

"Well while I was shopping I had a vision of Jasper asking you for a favor but I knew he wouldn't mind if I asked you."

"Ok Alice what is just tell me already I don't think it can't be that bad."

" Well he was going to ask you if Bella could come and live with us."

"Is that fine or should we discuss this as a family?"

Esme POV

"Sweetie you know by all means I don't mind but I think we should talk to the whole family about it."

"Okay Esme I'll gather everyone in the living room."

While Alice went to get everyone I clean myself up to head inside.

Jasper POV

Few minutes later I got a text message from Alice saying they just talked about my request and that everyone was fine with it know I just had to tell Bella about and ask her if she wanted to come live with us.

Edward POV

After leaving Bella's side I headed to the my meadow here I lay looking and the sky but all I could see was Bella's face she is so beautiful I just wish she felt the same why about me but I know that she will never feel this way for me a monster. Nevertheless I will always love her. After awhile being out here in my meadow I headed back home to see what was going on. When I arrived everyone was in the living room except for Jasper. Then everyone was agreeing to something when I asked what was going on Alice came hurling into me.

"Alice what is wrong is it Jasper?"

"No silly Bella is going to come live with us." Did I just hear right my love was going to move in she was going to be here living with us that made me want to smile so big but I had to hold my smile in and hope that no one could notice that I haven't answer yet.

"Um when is she going to move in? I asked as normally as possible."

" Well I don't know if she going to say yes but Jasper is going to ask her if she wants to move in with us so she doesn't have to be at the other house all by herself."

That made my smile disappear she hadn't said yes yet now part of me was hoping for her to say yes so I could see her everyday I was glad Jasper wasn't here to feel how my emotions were changing so fast that you think I was bi polar.

Jasper POV

"Hey Bella I was wondering if you want to move in with me and the rest of the family?"

I sat there waiting for her response and at the same time I was feeling her emotions to see want was going inside her she still felt loneliness but when I asked her it changed to surprise than to wariness while I was feeling hope that she would say yes so she wouldn't be here all alone and I knew that if she was living with us the friend of hers wouldn't be able to go to our home because of the treaty I knew that she was friend with a werewolf a shape shifter but I wouldn't tell her that I knew.

Bella POV

While me and Jasper were sitting in my room out the blue he asked me if I wanted to move in with him and his family this meant with Edward and that sent for some reason into wariness I knew he would never like someone like me but I don't think I could live with the others all of them being a couple and them being so happy and the same time I didn't want to put them in danger with my past I have gain enough enemies to last me a life time so I knew when I would answer him he would be upset.

Jasper POV

After few second I felt resolve coming from Bella and determination.

"Bella so what do you think?"

"Um Jasper my answer is no I know that you think is for my well being but is better if I don't please just accept my answer and let it go."

I just nodded at her I knew I could ask why but I don't want to upset her even more she had her reasons and I didn't want to push we sat here for a little while more until I told her that I needed to hunt.

**HERE IS CHAPTER SIX I KNOW IS BEEN A WHILE HOPEFULLY I WILL SOON UPDATE AND PUT CHAPTER SEVEN UP SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKE. cazares.a**


End file.
